Mile High Club
by chaann
Summary: Sasori is a stressed out CEO who happens to meet a rockin hot babe on a plane who melts all his stress. First Lemon. Sasodei. Don't like don't read.


First lemon fic. How do people do this? It's so awkward And embarrassing! Praises to the lovelies who write lemons on a regular for any mistakes, I write on a mobile. Anything worded funny is cause I'm bad at writing. Oh yeah, thanks Allison for being so supportive. I cherish u.

* * *

A roar of people filled the room, their talking, yelling, clicking of shoes and jostling of bags from running men and women. It was completely irritating even for a rich man who had first class waiting for him.

Red hair that looked like it had seen better styling earlier in the day and tired brown eyes shot into a glare as he, Sasori Akasuna, CEO of the Akasuna Medical corp. was heading on his way to a first class flight back home to Tokyo. First class or not he was still having a stressful day. He already slept in being late for a morning meeting and had his limo break down twice making him late for the flight, so at this point he was really not in the mood for anymore mishaps.

Due to this stressful day, black polished virsache shoes pounded on the floor as he rushed to his flight. He had to quickly get back to his company and meet with investors, however all he wanted right now was to get on, seat back and drink... All at 9:30pm

The red head ran to the loading empty loading gate, due to it being already loaded. He quickly made it to the desk and threw all his papers to the woman, who seemed happy that someone had managed to make it just in time.

While scanning the passport and flight papers, the woman made a distressed noise. Sasori looked up to see furrowed eyebrows and a cheek being bitten.

"What is it now?!" He grumbled angrily taking a step foreword to the girl, nails raking through papers on the desk

"W-well you see Mr. Akasuna sir.. It seems we over booked this flight. T-there is just no room for you on board."

"Excuse me? Do you know who I am? I HAVE to get on that flight, I HAVE to get home! I have a MEETING tomorrow."

The woman jumped up and frantically and began looking through papers while tapping away violently on the computer.

"Mr. Akasuna! We do have a spot on this flight but it's.."

"It's..?"

"In coach, aisle seat...beside children.. "

Sasori slammed his face into his hand and let a muffled scream.

"Fine I'll take it, but I better get my money back for the first class seat AND don't think I won't complain to the CEO of this airline!"

Sasori rushed onto the plane and was quickly lead to his seat so they could take off. The red head seethed as he looked at the father holding a fussy baby and a pale and terrified looking child sitting next to him.

"Oh dear god, peasants." Sasori muttered bitterly as he tried to shove a bag in the storage above the seats only to have it fall on his face. He growled angrily face flushing red, foam begining to produce at the corners of his mouth as he kept trying an failing over and over again.

A small hand slipped over his and grabbed the bag from him, swiftly placing it in with a quick push and closing it. The highly established CEO quickly turned to seethe at the person who made him look like a public fool only to freeze as he met a bubbly pair of blue eyes and sweet smile.

"Please sir, have a seat, buckle in and relax hm!" Chimed the sweet voice of the stewardess.

With his face still red, but for entirely different reasons, sasori sat down quickly and quietly with his second bag clutched in his hand as he looked her up and down. Long blonde hair, fringe covering half her face, pearly white teeth shining against lightly tanned skin and those blue eyes showing with a tilt of the head.

"Bag under the chair until we've taken off and it is deemed safe to be retrieved. Have a nice flight yeah!" as soon as she showed up, she was gone to the first class area, but not without Sasori eyeing up every wiggle of her cute ass in her tight and short pencil skirt.

His staring was cut short when a loud cry erupted from the baby beside him and reality hit in that the pretty stewardess was in the first class area and he was still stuck in coach with the peasants and that his day still sucked.

The plane took off with the baby screaming in its fathers lap and the boy quickly throwing up. Fortunately by the time the plane had finally risen to it's top height and had gotten to where they could begin handing out drinks, everyone had fallen asleep or at least was trying...

"Keep it together Sasori..only a little longer until I can drink."

Sasori kept muttering as he leaned on his tray and pressed his hands against him face having since given up on trying to sleep.

He stayed in this position until he felt a finger tap his shoulder. Sasori turned to the person to see his sexy blonde stewardess pushing a small cart carrying drinks, snacks and cups.

"Hello again. Anything I can get you to drink yeah?"

The world seemed to stop to sasori as he nearly melted in his seat at the little thought his princess bringing him his dear drink.

"O-one scotch on the rocks, triple."

"Oh boy yeah! looks like someone wants to get tipsy." Commented the blonde getting his drink. "You look really uncomfortable yeah, do you need anything?

"Yes you could probably leave me with with the bottle, that would help comfort me." Sasori snorted taking a rather large swig of his scotch.

"I'm afraid I can't give you that much booze yeah, but if you need anything else call for me or one of the others." The stewardess flashed a smile and also her name tag as sasori got a quick glance at a Deidra..?

After his drink the red head tried sleeping again and managed to doze off and on for a couple hours until nature called and he had to get up. Sasori sauntered past all the sleeping passengers to the back of the plane where he spotted Deidara drinking a beverage and reading a book near a mini fridge and prep kitchen.

After using the washroom, sasori stepped out approaching the blonde, grabbing and swigging back her drink, "Got anymore alcohol?" He asked trying hard to hold in his excitement knowing she had been drinking too.

The blonde leaned on her arm resting on her knee and she tilted her head smiling, "Am I sure you're going to behave once you get it yeah?"

Sasori slunked down in the seat beside her, "I'll behave only if you want me too..." He extended a hand to her "Akasuna Sasori, CEO of Akasuna Medcial corp."

"Deidara Iwa of Absolute Airlines yeah. Let me tell you straight up, I'm a boy."

Sasori perked up hearing this and gave Deidara a stupid look. "That's a pretty lame excuse to not talk to me. Weren't you ever taught not to lie to the rich and powerful?"

"Ha. If you're so rich and powerful yeah, why are you in coach and not in first class or a private jet? Also you look like an underpaid-stressed business man."

" Now now you Brat, don't let appearances fool you. Besides this is all stress's fault." He chuckled referring to his appearance eyeing up deidara's soft tan legs

"And you shouldn't let appearances fool you. I am a boy yeah." Deidara sneered crossing his legs, letting the tight skirt rise up higher carelessly exposing more skin.

The red head reached for the leg and stroked it, rubbing his knee and moving up the thigh.

"I really don't mind you doing that, but don't freak when you feel a massive dick in there yeah." The boy blushed, face turning pink.

Deidara let out a gasp when he felt the man grab his length firmly and began rubbing it awkwardly in the skirt. The blond carefully turned and separated his legs a little, letting the stranger get better access.

"I should have mentioned sooner that I prefer guys over girls, blondie." He pressed even closer, the armrest of the seat digging into him as he slipped a hand into the blouse and maneuvered it under a stuffed bra to pinch a nipple.

Deidara bit his lip so his moans wouldn't fill the sleeping airplane and turned his attention elsewhere. Sasori looked over to where he was staring and smirked as he caught on to what the blond wanted.

The redhead stood up and opened the lavatory door looking to invite Deidara in, only to groan as he saw the flushed blond with an unbuttoned blouse exposing his chest and a growing erection pressed against the tight an short skirt. Sasori licked his lips as Deidara shakily walked to the lavatory on unsteady heels.

Once the door was closed an locked, Sasori grabbed the bottom of the skirt pulling it upwards to expose a twisted black thong and a partially exposed hard dick standing tall. "A thong really?" he chided, snickering as he dropped to his knees in the small room pumping the blond.

"Ahnn..I don't want panty lines yeah you prick" he panted louder as Sasori started on sucking the head gently, soon running his tougne up and down the sides.

Deidara let out a series of soft moans as he tried to keep quiet and stick to heavy breaths. He slipped his hand down to the thong and pulled it down allowing it to drop to the floor once sasori pulled away briefly to quickly get back to what he was doing.

Sasori ran his lips all over the length going up to kiss the head and quickly swallow it down to the hilt. Deidara let a louder cry but had one hand smothering him own mouth the keep quiet and the other holding him up against the counter. Sasori began to bob his head and rub the stewards smooth thighs, pinching the insides and grabbing at his balls every so often.

"Ah...haaa..saasori..I'm close.."

At that sasori pulled away to Deidara's displeasure and rose to his feet. "Suck unless you come packed with lube." Sasori said huskily holding three fingers to his mouth.

Deidara opened his mouth and happily took the fingers in. Sasori reached down and started to undo his dress pants with one hand. The steward noticed and reached down still sucking on the fingers to help the red head get his pants down. Sasori chuckled admiring how much the blond wanted this.

By the time Sasori's pants dropped, he deemed his fingers wet enough and turned the other male over and onto the sink. He added one finger and moved it a around briefly then added the second finger quickly causing Deidara to whimper.

The rough fingers were uncomfortable but was bearable enough not to voice any real complaints. It was at the third finger when sasori began to stretch about, deidara voiced for him to slow down a bit.

"Sorry I'm not a very patient person... Besides who could when they're knuckle deep in a sweet ass like yours.." He whispered leaning over and and biting his ear leaving Deidara moaning.

Sasori removed his fingers and was about to enter deidara when he saw a bottle of hand lotion on the counter. He reached over chuckling showing it to Deidara, the blond looked at him smiling and nodded. Sasori opened the bottle ,put a large dollop in his hand and lubed himself.

Sasori pressed his length at the stewards hole and slowly began to push in. Deidara clenched his eyes and his teeth shut while trying to relax his lower half. After waiting a moment at the last half of entering, Sasori quickly thrust the last of it in causing a harsh gasp from both of them.

After another few moments Deidara began rocking his hips letting sasori know he was ready to go. The redhead slowly began to pull out and quickly thrust back in hard causing Deidara to grunt in distaste. Sasori smirked thinking he had irked the blond enough and began slowly thrusting in and out at a fair pace until he heard a soft "harder.."

"Hmmm? What was that brat?"

"Mmmm..harder and faster..yeaah.."

" With pleasure~"

Sasori picked up the pace, aiming in different place looking for a certain spot.

"Ahn!" A sharp gasp came from Deidara, but it wasn't loud enough, so Sasori aimed one more time and was rewarded with an even louder muffled cry.

"There, yeah!"

Sasori aimed for that spot faster and harder with each thrust. Both if their attempted hushed and heavy breathing become haggard and rough. The redheads hand slipped down and grabbed at an inner thigh roughly before getting a hold of Deidara's dripping length. Sasori felt his wn orgasm approaching and began pumping faster and thrusting harder trying to get Deidara to cum first.

A loud moan filled the room as Deidara came in Sasori's hand and against the counter. As Deidara slumped harshly against the counter, he clamped around Sasori increasing the friction, causing him to blow over as well coming inside Deidara. Sasori slumped over on top of Deidara cautious not to crush him.

While they tried to catch their breaths, Sasori rode out his erection and pulled out carefully.

After they caught their breaths, sasori propped himself up and got off the blond to still lay there fairly limp.

"You ok down there?"

"Yeah..yeah...I just never really thought that while getting a job on a plane, I'd join the mile high club" he huffed trying to stand up correctly and fix himself up, then get back to work.

Sasori leaned over past Deidara once he was up straight and began washing his hands and pulled up his pants. He looked at his fuck buddy as he flopped down on the toilet to sit down, skirt still hiked up an legs lazily spread wide and in a very unladylike manner.

"Why are you dressed as a girl anyway?"

"Not all of us are rich and would need to be willing to do anything for a good job. Being a steward, they mostly want women so I had to compromise. Plus the benefits are ok and I get to travel cool places for free yeah" Deidara grumbled looking down at his skirt to see cum stains and slowly began to get up when Sasori offered a hand.

He took the hand and got up slowly trying to make it as painless as possible as a dull ache was beginning to form. The moment Deidara stood up he pulled down the skirt to cover himself until his legs caved on him and he fell into the red heads chest, grabbing for dear life. Sasori wrapped his arms around the smaller blond, enjoying the feel of when he relaxed in his arm and nuzzled his face into his chest.

"I don't believe I got to do this during our session.."

"Yeah...?"

Sasori grabbed Deidaras jaw and pulled him in for a rough kiss hand sliding his arms tighter around his slender waist trapping the blond's arm into the embrace. Deidara moaned against Sasori and could only open his mouth and lean into the embrace more letting Sasori in his mouth.

They pulled away panting, saliva dripping down Deidara's chin. Sasori reached foreward wiping the drool with a finger and stuck it in his mouth. "You know, after today I think I might need a steward of my own back home.." The redhead mentioned giving him a sly toothy smile.

Deidara gave the man a stupid look that caused sasori to laugh.

"Of course I might keep you in a skirt on occasion.."

Deidara stared for a moment before turning bright red when he realized the man had meant him and dove his face into his chest anxiously.

"Y-you don't mean that do you, yeah?"

"Well I'm going to need to meet you for an interview, let's say breakfast tomorrow?"

"But I have work tomorrow yeah..."

Sasori leaned in and kissed Deidara again gently chewing on his bottom lip, hand reaching down to firmly grab his ass. Deidara let out a low moan as he pressed closed to Sasori again.

"Then quit...let Mr. Akasuna help you out like you helped me."

"Are you asking me out yeah?" He mumbled becoming interested in the buttons of shirt.

"You bet I am. We'll get off the plane together alright? However I think we both need a nap right now though."

"Mmhm yes sir."

"Also, don't forget your panties.."

"Yeeeek!"

Sasori walked back to his seat, looking back to wave at his new lover snuggling into his seat and rolled his eyes at the man with his two kids at his seat fast asleep. Peasants weren't so bad after all if they happened to be sexy cross dressing stewards.

"Never thought I'd join the high mile club either brat.." Sasori mumbled snuggling into his seat and falling asleep, letting the days stresses melt away.


End file.
